Snowflakes
by Sideslip
Summary: A blizzard promises to give Prowl some much-sought solitude.


Title: Snowflakes  
>Prompt: No two snowflakes are alike<br>Verse: TFA  
>Rating: PG<br>Characters: Prowl, Jazz, brief mention of Sentinel Prime  
>Warnings: kisses<p>

Summary/Notes: A blizzard promises to give Prowl some much-sought solitude. (I do not own Transformers.)

A/N: This was posted over on LJ for a challenge last December. It is now July and incredibly hot where I live. Since I never posted this little story over here, enjoy some snow!

Prowl was meditating under the tree in his quarters. He was especially relaxed. A blizzard had been forecast for Detroit. There had been a rush of activity throughout the city and the Autobot base in preparation for the storm. Now however, in the remaining hours before the storm, all was quiet with humans and Autobots alike settled to wait out the fury of nature. Prowl was looking forward to it. He had seen snow storms before but this storm the humans referred to as a blizzard promised something more. It would be a powerful show of nature. It would be isolating with a wall of blowing snow which would pull any noise away into the wind and then muffle any remaining sound in a shroud of deep snow.

Prowl had been quite amused at the preparations made by Sentinel Prime. The arrogant Prime had locked down his ship, ready to wait out the entire winter. Sentinel Prime had not enjoyed the dirty slush of Detroit winter one bit. Jazz had been kept busy with blizzard preparations and had no time to visit the Autobot base. Prowl really did appreciate the fellow ninja but Jazz didn't appear to share Prowl's interest in nature. Jazz seemed to prefer all aspects of popular culture instead. Prowl didn't mind being alone at the moment. He relished the peace and quiet. Prowl found popular culture was rarely peaceful or quiet.

As the hours passed Prowl continued to meditate and the long stretch of time that passed in stillness was soothing to the black and gold ninjabot. A small smile graced his serene face when a snowflake floated down and landed on his helm and quickly melted leaving a small cold sting. Prowl onlined his optics and watched as at first a few then many snowflakes fell from the opening above him. The wind began to howl as well.

Silently Prowl scaled the tree and emerged on the roof. The wind was a roar and the snow quickly became a blinding wall. Prowl smiled and enjoyed the tempest around him. He inwardly cursed and his smile vanished when a familiar blue visor appeared before him out of the swirling snow right in front of him. It wasn't that Jazz was unwelcome. Prowl just didn't like surprises. If Jazz had been a Decepticon, Prowl would have been at a serious disadvantage. Neither ninjabot spoke, their faces only inches apart. If they stood any further apart they wouldn't be able to see each other.

Prowl turned and returned to his room dropping lightly to the floor while Jazz landed silently beside him. Ignoring Jazz, Prowl sat and again began to meditate trying to calm himself after seeing Jazz's face so close to his own. For a time he succeeded but then grew agitated again when he realized the normally talkative ninja had remained silent. Onlining his optics, Prowl was surprised to see Jazz sitting in front of him in his own meditative state. His visor was offline and he was completely still.

This fascinated Prowl and he spent the next hour watching large fluffy snowflakes land on both of them. Without onlining his visor Jazz asked, "What are ya thinkin' about?" Prowl had been looking at snowflakes landing on his servo. Without looking up he answered, "The humans say no two snowflakes are alike. So far, I would have to agree. The variety of crystals seems endless."

Jazz responded quietly, "I was thinkin' about snowflakes, too."

Prowl looked up at Jazz whose visor had onlined with a deep blue color. "Oh? How so?" he asked, curious to find out why Jazz was interested in snowflakes.

"Yeah," Jazz said softly, "they're like kisses." He leaned forward placing a tiny kiss on Prowl's lips. Before Prowl could react, Jazz whispered, "They are here for a moment and then gone."

Prowl gazed at the ninjabot sitting before him. Finally he spoke softly, "Kisses are like snowflakes."

"Oh? How so?" Jazz echoed back with a bit of a playful tone.

Leaning forward Prowl brushed his lips against Jazz's. "No two are alike," he whispered.


End file.
